Article du Chicaneur
by L'archiviste
Summary: Oneshot. Un petit article paru dans le chicaneur après la mort de Voldemort... La mort de Potter est elle un accident? Surement... Cette fic est de mon frère, pas de moi...


**Le Chicaneur**

_HARRY POTTER LE SURVIVANT ?_

_Dans la nuit d'aujourd'hui à hier, le jeune Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter, a triomphé sur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Coup de chance ? Erreur du plus grand mage noir ayant existé ? L'important, c'est que ce jeune enfant, même pas âgé de 1 an, a anéanti Vous-savez-qui. Des bruits qui courent disent que le jeune Potter, aurait prit la baguette de sa mère et aurait prononcé le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra. Mais le ministre de la magie nie cette version des faits._

_Toujours est-il que Harry Potter est le SURVIVANT._

_LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES VRAIMENT ANEANTI ?_

_Il semblerait que Lord V… soit réellement mort. Mais selon certains grands sorciers de notre époque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est resté en vie… Une vie partielle. Une sorte "d'ombre". Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, qui c'est occupé du jeune survivant, n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur ce sujet. Il a juste déclaré : "Les esquoimos sont délicieux en cette période. Vous ne trouvez pas ?". _

_LES ESQUOIMOS, DES POUVOIRS MAGIQUES AVANCES?_

_Selon Rufus Arthé Baltharus, ancien ministre de la magie, a déclaré connaître ces "Esquoimos". _

_"En fait, ce sont des fioles de poisons glacés et mis sur un bâton. Ils sont en général distribués au moldus dans leur "supermarché". Les moldus, croyant qu'il s'agit de nourriture, les mangent et tombent souvent malade. La maladie qui les touchent s'appelle : le "Koléstérolle"."_

_LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES, MORT DU KOLESTEROLLE ?_

_Peut-être que Dumbledore a empoisonné V… avec ces Esquoimos ? Un jeune homme, appelé Gilderoy Lockart a déclaré a la presse :_

_" J'étais caché dans la foret qui cachait la cabane où vivait les Potter. Quand Vous-savez-qui est passé devant moi. Il portait une cape violette. J'ai aperçu quelque chose qu'il mangeait qui était peut-être un Esquiroimos."_

_Il semblerait donc que Vous-savez-qui soit mort du Kolestérolle qui l'a attrapé en mangeant cet esquoimo._

_FAISONS LE POINT SUR LE KOLESTEROLLE_

_Le Kolestérolle est l'aboutissement d'un sort très dangereux. Ce sort, pour être transmit, se glisse dans n'importe quelle potion. Une fois transmit, le virus fait grossir et réduire la taille des veines. En un mot : c'est horrible._

_LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES A-T-IL SOUFERT ?_

_On s'en fout tant qu'il est plus là._

_EST-CE VRAIMENT LE KOLESTEROLLE ?_

_M. Baltharus insiste sur le point que le corps du Seigneur de Ténèbres n'a pas été retrouvé. "Si le kolestérolle fait grossir et réduire la taille des veines, peut être que les veines du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont tellement réduits que son corps à du disparaître…"_

_Et si le corps de Vous-savez-qui était encore dans le jardin des Potter ?_

_RECHERCHE DANS LE JARDIN DES POTTER DU JEUNE GILDEROY LOCKART _

_Gilderoy Lockart affirme avoir couru derrière Vous-savez-qui pour l'arrêter :_

_"Les Potter sont des amis à moi. Je savais qu'ils se cachaient avec leur fils et leur fille dans une cabane. … J'ai couru derrière lui (Lord V.) pour l'arrêter. Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé."_

_OU EST PASSE LA FILLE DES POTTER ?_

_Si un ami des Potter dit qu'ils avaient une fille, elle doit être une fille secrète puisque personne ne la connaît. Le jeune Gilderoy nous informe qu'elle s'appelait Emma._

_POURQUOI V. VOULAIT IL TUER LES POTTER ?_

_Il semblerait que V. voulait tuer Harry Potter précisément et pas les Potter : selon certain spécialiste, Harry est le fils de V. puisque seul le fils de V. aurait réussi à le tuer._

_MAIS POURQUOI V. VOULAIT IL TUER SON PROPRE FILS ?_

_Selon Gilderoy (dit au début de l'interview) : "J'avais entendu une dispute dans la cabane des Potter la veille. C'était lui (Lord V.) qui était venu récupérer quelque chose. Harry apparemment. Mais Harry c'est fermement opposé à son départ de sa famille. Il a dit qu'il voulait finir ses études avant. Comme beaucoup de gens le savent, les Potter étaient des plus fervents fans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Vous-savez-qui voulait un fils adoptif. Il pensait que pour avoir plus de pouvoirs, il devrait avoir un amour paternel. En voyant les cheveux blonds et les yeux rouges de Harry, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il n'était pas le fils des Potter qui étaient roux."_

_LES POTTER DES TRAITRES ?_

_Et oui il semblerait bien que les Potter soient des proches de lord V. ! Selon des voisins de Lily Potter, elle était un peu folle. _

_DERNIER INDICE : Harry avait un rhume de dragon. Qui peut faire exploser une maison._

_Tout s'explique._

_ALORS ? MEURTRE OU ACCIDENT ?_

_Recommençons. _

_Les Potter étaient des fidèles de Vous-savez-qui. Lily Potter aurait eu une aventure avec Vous-savez-qui._

_Harry serait né de Lily et Lord._

_Vous-savez-qui aurait était empoisoné par Dumbledore avec les Esquoimos._

_Ce soir là, justement, Lord V. rendait visite aux Potter pour voir son bien aimé fils._

_Arrivé dans leur cabane, il a une crise de Kolestérolle et fait (accidentellement ou pas) le sort de l'Avada Kedavra. Sans faire exprès, il touche Lily et James Potter. Harry se met à pleurer. Pour s'exusé Lord V. fait un bisous sur la joue de Harry. _

_Celui-ci arrête de pleurer._

_V. s'en va et fait une crise de Kolestérolle. Il meurt dans d'atroces souffrances et disparaît._

_Pendant ce temps, Harry éternue, la maison explose. Le jeune arrive à survivre._

………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Voici une petite One-show qui explique tout sur la mort des Potter et de Voldemort (la fin est particulièrement réaliste…). Cette fic, n'est pas de moi, mais de mon frère… J'espère qu'elle vous a plut, laissez des reviews… Merci A+._

_P.S. : Si vous lisez cette article à l'envers, vous verrez à quoi ressemble un "poutiwoupi"._


End file.
